Romelle (DotU)
Princess Romelle is a member of the Polluxian royal family. Voltron: Defender of the Universe cartoon continuity Princess Romelle is Allura's distant cousin from the Planet Pollux, where she co-rules with her younger brother, Prince Bandor. Unlike her royal family and most of the people of Pollux, she's not a warmonger and hopes her home world and Arus can live together in peace. Romelle is introduced in episode 17 "My Brother is a Robeast", where her older brother, Avok, is turned into a Robeast after her father, King Coba, makes an agreement with King Zarkon. The agreement is that they will work together to conquer Arus and the split the planet 50/50. Lotor notices her striking resemblance to Princess Allura and is instantly set on having her for his own, later in the episode kidnapping her as he takes over Pollux. Very few specifics are known about what exactly happened to her during her enslavement, but there is a scene in episode 21 (It'll Be a Cold Day) where Lotor comes into the cell Romelle shares with other Polluxian young women. He calls Romelle beautiful and tries to kiss her, but she refuses him and he tells her he'll use her as a bait for her friends and Bandor (originally, he says she'll be his repacement for her cousin). She then passes out from fatigue (in ther original he knocks her out), then he carries her away in his arms and she's heard screaming. Near immediately after, she returns crying to her cell, and as she recovers she and the other young women devise a plan of escape together. They manage to escape planet Doom, but are shot down on a snow-covered planet where she is recaptured. Romelle is later used in one of Lotor's plans, where he allows her to contact the Voltron Force in hopes of luring them into a trap. As Bandor attempts to help the Force, Lotor directly uses Romelle as a hostage and bait for him, chaining her and hanging her up for her brother to see. He demands for Bandor's rendition and the horrified boy almost gives in, but the Voltron Force (who had escaped the trap itself) rescues him. After the incident with Bandor, Romelle is thrown into the Pit of Skulls for continuely rejecting Lotor and still supporting the Voltron Force (Originally, he had her directly slated for execution via firing squad). It is there that she meets Sven, who she escapes planet Doom with, and is ultimately reunited with her brother. Soon after she returns home, she runs off with Sven back to planet Doom to fight against the Drule Empire, forming a rebel group that joins the Force's cause directly. Romelle and Sven develop mutual feelings in later episodes, but are reluctant to speak about their love (much to Bandor's frustration). After they finally manage to confess to one another, they live together on Pollux. Trivia * Romelle's mother is never seen or mentioned in the series. Fans believe that she died, probably after Bandor's birth. References Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe Lion Force characters Category:Characters Category:Allies (DotU) Category:Females